A Promise is a Promise
by Warriorcats96345
Summary: Natsu realizes he has feelings for Lucy, but does she feel the same about him? At the same time, Sting is trying to win Lucy's heart. Has some Sticy at the beginning. FYI, this has alot of angst but the main ship is Nalu. This is my first so no mean comments please! If you have any suggestions, PM me please.
1. Chapter 1

A Promise is a Promise

Hey, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic! Reviews would be nice and if you have any suggestions just PM me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Summer's Heat

Natsu's POV:

Natsu sat in the guild hall with Happy flapping around him. For some reason, Lucy went on a mission without him even though she said her next job would be with him. He was lying down, sprawled across the table with a weird stabbing feeling. _What could it be?_ Never had he felt such a sensation. It was burning and painful to his heart. Mirajane approached Natsu and sat down. "What's wrong Natsu?" she asked kindly. "Nothing…" Natsu muttered. "Come on Natsu, it's not like you can lie to me," Mirajane insisted. Natsu sighed and sat up. "Something's been bothering me ever since Luce left for that job." With a shocked expression, Mirajane sat up and walked to the commission board. There were no jobs missing. "Hey Natsu, I don't think Lucy left for a job. None of them are missing." "What!" yelled a surprised Natsu. His body was instantly in flames, a bad habit of his when he's surprised. "Where is she and why would she lie to me?" "Natsu, maybe we should look for her," insisted Happy. With the speed of lighting, Natsu grabbed Happy and raced out of the guild hall. Natsu's pain in his heart continued to magnify. If Master Makarov was right about what's going on with Natsu's heart, there's a rocky road ahead.

Lucy's POV:

Lucy hated lying, especially to Natsu. However, she needed a quick excuse to what she's doing. Sting-kun from Sabertooth recently went from an acquaintance to friends with Lucy, maybe even a best friend. Her promise with Natsu was important, but Lucy had planned this day with Sting prior to promising Natsu that she would go on a job with him. Besides, Natsu is quick to forgive and he would understand. "Here's the perfect spot," said Sting, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts. . They were in Magnolia Park under the dense forest canopy, with only the two of them and nature. A gray squirrel had just passed by, looking for an acorn but otherwise they haven't encountered any civilians. Isolation was key, since what Sting is about to show her is top secret and possibly dangerous. Recently, Sting came back with a magical item as commission from a job. He was finally able to figure out what it was and so far, only Sting and Lucy know what it is. "Now, watch very carefully," whispered Sting. Gently, he summoned a ball of white light on the palm of his hand, and with his free hand he took out a small colorful box. Then, he placed the white light on the box and Lucy saw, more like heard, the most wonderful music anyone could produce. The powerful music had pulled the strings of her heart, and soon she was in a trance. Sting noticed what was happening and immediately stopped. "Luce stop! You're getting caught up in it!" "Huh…?" Lucy muttered dreamily. With force, Sting shook her awake. "What happened?" asked Lucy. "It was the Music Box. I warned you, its effects are powerful," Sting explained. "I'm not sure why my client would give me such a thing. It's a dangerous weapon." Lucy picked up the box and observed. It was the size of her palm with strange designs over it, almost like the music itself was written on it. There were some strange runes carved into the wooden top. Such a weapon shouldn't exist. "If you don't mind…" said Lucy before tossing it against a tree. It broke into splinters upon the harsh impact. "It's fine. I would have gotten rid of it in a more extreme way," chuckled Sting. "I'm sorry if that disturbed you." "No it's totally fine. Besides, I'm glad that you trusted me enough to show me," smiled Lucy. Every moment with her friend strengthened their bond to becoming even closer friends. It was true that whatever they just did was dangerous, but knowing that Sting trusts her is worth it. For a moment, there was an awkward silence between the two. Sting nervously changed the subject. "Umm...there's a lake close by. We could go fishing on shore," he suggested. "Sure, that sounds like fun!" Lucy replied. She remembered all the times she would go fishing with Natsu. There was always a disaster somehow, but she always had fun.

Natsu's POV:

The trail of fire Natsu left behind wherever he went to look for Lucy left a path of destruction. He searched Lucy's house, the Fairy Tail dorms, and even Erza's bathroom. (Which is why there's a huge bump on his head.) "Where could Luce be?" muttered Natsu. "Happy, give me an aerial view." "Aye sir!" Happy replied and lifted Natsu into the air. There's no sign of Lucy. _Wait a second!_ There's a familiar smell coming from the park. Natsu took another sniff and confirmed it to be Lucy's scent. "Happy, set me down at the park." Once they landed, Natsu took a look at his surroundings. They were at the front of the park where there's a clearing with a sparring Gajeel and Pantherlily. It was an intense fight, and both were evenly matched. Maybe Gajeel and Pantherlily have seen Lucy? Gajeel was about to deliver a blow to Pantherlily but was intercepted by Natsu's fist. With an annoyed look, Gajeel calmed down and addressed Natsu. "What is it, Salamander?" grunted Gajeel. "Can't you see we're in the middle of a training session?" "I only have a quick question, Metal Brain. Have any of you seen Lucy?" asked Natsu. "I thought I just saw her a moment ago. She was with Sting I believe," replied Pantherlily. _Sting! Why would she be with Sting?!_ Immediately, Natsu felt an even stronger feeling tugging at his heart. It was a painfully annoying throb. Natsu's face must've shown signs of struggle against his feelings since Gajeel approached him. "You ok?" he asked sincerely. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** Natsu's attack had caught Gajeel off guard and sent him flying backwards. He had not intended to hit him, but he just couldn't control his emotions. He needed to find Lucy immediately. Every second is another second away from her. "Tell Gajeel that I owe him an apology. Which way did Lucy go?" said Natsu to Pantherlily. "I think she went towards the lake," he replied nervously. After seeing Gajeel KO'd, he couldn't help but have a huge sweat drop. Natsu stormed off again with Happy towards the lake. _I'll pulverize that son of a b**ch. _

With a few minutes of running, the lake came into view. The vast blue expanse was busting with activity, just like any other summer day. There were people boating, water skiing, or picnicking on the lake shore. Natsu scanned the area and located two people under the comforting shade of a tree. There were two blondes, and Natsu recognized them as Lucy and Sting immediately. "Happy, let's go!" Happy swept Natsu towards the two and they landed right in front of them both. They held fishing rods and were in the middle of a light conversation. There was a devilish aura surrounding Natsu and maybe the sky even darkened for a moment. Sting looked up at Natsu nervously. "Natsu-san, what brings you here today?" he choked. "Fine day isn't it?" Instead of answering, Natsu grabbed Sting by his collar on his shirt and brought him close to his face. "It's a fine day to beat your ass. Stay away from Lucy you bastard," Natsu growled in his face. With that said, Natsu engulfed his fist with raging flames and punched Sting in the face. Lucy instantly got up and ran over to Sting to check his injuries. Seeing that he was ok, Lucy was bubbling with anger and looked at Natsu directly. "Natsu! What was that for!" Lucy yelled in his face. Suddenly, Natsu's anger melted away upon seeing an upset Lucy. Never had he intended on upsetting her. "I-I was worried about you," he confessed. The burning sensation returned and the flames of love continued to spice his heart. Upon hearing this, Lucy calmed down and embraced Natsu in a warm hug, and Natsu wrapped his arms around her to tighten the hug. "Listen, I'm sorry for ruining your day," said Natsu. "No, I broke a promise I made to you. It was my fault," replied Lucy. "It's never your fault Lucy, it's that Salamander ass right there," Sting spat. He wiped the dirt off his chin where Natsu's fist had hit him. "Let's settle this Natsu-san."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Flames

Lucy's POV:

Natsu glared at Sting with a devilish aura. His body was instantly surrounded with blames, making him become an inferno. He brought up his fists with defiance and rage. "I'll make you regret," growled Natsu. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! With lightning quick reflexes, Sting brought up his arm to block the attack. He lept back a few yards and prepared for his attack. White Dragon's Roar! Quickly, Natsu dodged the attack and closed in on Sting again. It was a blur of fists and flames. Both of them were evenly matched. Lucy could only watch in fear as her two friends battled against each other. What should I do? She knew she had to stop them. Not only would they have to pay for the property damage, they might seriously hurt each other. "Natsu! Sting! Stop fighting!" she pleaded by leaping in between them. It only resulted them bringing the fight somewhere away from Lucy. Already, they both were covered with bruises and cuts. Sting seems to be losing to Natsu. As Natsu delivered a kick to Sting's side, Sting was unable to dodge and was sent flying. "Not so arrogant now Saber-kitties!" laughed Natsu. Instantly, Sting recovered and punched Natsu in the face. "I'll kill you Flame-brain," yelled Sting. "Now I'm all fired up!" said Natsu. The two engaged in another clash again. Fire Dragon's Roar! Natsu's raging flames surrounded Sting. After the attack was finished, Lucy expected there to be a charred Sting but he was standing as if nothing had happened. Woah, since when could he do that? "How did you do that?" Natsu said, gritting his teeth. Sting laughed, " I'm different than how I was back during the Grand Magic Games. Natsu-san, be prepared to be amazed!" White Dragon's Roar! "Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Sting's attack had almost landed a direct attack if it weren't for Natsu summoning a wall of flames to block the attack. "Both of you stop!" Lucy screamed. This caught their attention and the battle seized for a moment. "Will you two please stop fighting? I can't stand to see two of my best friends fighting against each other like this, " she said, choking as tears began to form. With a wary look, the both of them put down their fists. At first it seemed like it would all stop, but Natsu started attacking again. Fire Dragon's Wing Attack! "Gahh!" Sting grunted pain. Natsu successfully landed a blow on his abdomen, knocking him breathless. While Sting was stunned, Natsu approached him and grabbed his collar to deliver the finishing blow. " Lucy, I'm sorry but I can't forgive this bastard," Natsu said. Finally, Lucy was pushed to the limits. Open, gate of the Lion. Leo! Loke appeared in a flash and flew straight at Natsu. Aggravated Natsu punched Loke in the face. "Why are you stopping me Lucy?" "I can't have you kill him!" yelled Lucy. "That's it, I'm ending the bastard for sure this time." With agility, Natsu raced up a tree and lept off, falling towards Sting. Doing a summersault, and engulfed himself with crimson flames. Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! "No!" Lucy cried. From somewhere out of the woods, a flash of lightning was fired to intercept Natsu's attack. "What!" Natsu said surprised. He landed on his feet and looked in the direction from where the bolt came from. There's only one person in Magnolia that could use lightning magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic to be exact. Pointing towards a tall pine tree, Natsu shouted," I know you're there, Laxus." "Wait, why would Laxus be here?" asked Sting sitting up. "Oww, my whole body hurts." Emerging from behind the tree were Laxus and Mirajane. The two walked towards the battle scene with stern and unhappy faces. "The master only left for a day and now this happens. Explain yourselves," said Mirajane. Natsu and Sting looked away from each other, ashamed of being caught. "It was Sting's fault," Natsu simply said. "What are you talking about? It was you who started the fight," retorted Sting. This angered Natsu and his whole body lit up in flames."You want to have another go?" threatened Natsu. Laxus snuck up behind Natsu and hit him hard on the back of the head, knocking him out cold. "No one's fighting. Lucy, explain this," said Laxus. Sighing, Lucy told them what had happened. She was relieved that they weren't angry and won't tell the Master what had happened. "We'll let this slide," said Mirajane. "How did you find us?" asked Sting innocently. "Your attacks were so flashy the whole town can see. Mira and I were the only ones in the guild hall so we decided to see what's going on," explained Laxus. "Speaking of which, what are you doing in Magnolia? You're a guild master now and you have a guild to run. Are you trying to cause Fairy Tail trouble?" Laxus asked, crossing his arms. "Now, now Laxus. I'm sure Sting-kun wouldn't do such a thing," suggested Mira. "If this ever happens again though, I'll make sure to rip you to pieces." Sting laughed nervously and had a huge sweat drop. "It won't happen again Mira-san! Thanks for not telling anyone." With that said, the two left and bickered about who's job is it to clean the guild hall today.

After what had happened, Sting left to head back to his guild. "It was an interesting day today Luce. I'm glad I was able to spend time with you," he smiled. "I'm glad I was able to see you too," she replied. As Sting turned away, he suddenly turned around and gave Lucy a hug. "I'll see you soon!" That was shocking...Well whatever, guess I'll have to bring Natsu to my place tonight. Natsu is still knocked out and showed no sign of recovering any time soon. Some time in the middle of the battle, Happy had disappeared. He said he had something to do. Probably with Carla. Lucy lifted Natsu and carried him towards her home. " Why does he have to be so heavy," she muttered. She looked at Natsu's sleeping face and smiled. "I'm thankful that you care about me," she said, giving him a small peck on his cheek.

It was around 7 when she arrived home with a knocked out Natsu. Lucy set him down rather roughly on the couch. Lucy set him down rather roughly on the couch. "What should I cook?" Lucy muttered. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Thankfully, Natsu hadn't eaten everything the last time he visited, which was yesterday. There were enough ingredients to make something. When she was done cooking, she had two plates of spaghetti and a bowl of salad for the both of them. Just as she was about to get Natsu, she turned around and bumped into him. "Hey, that food actually smells really good," said Natsu. In a blink, he rushed to the table and gobbled down the food. "Natsu,don't surprise me like that next time," Lucy said in an annoyed voice. "Heh heh, I just wanted to see your cute reaction though, " he said looking away and blushing.

When the both of them finished eating, Lucy decided that she should get to the point. The whole incident is continuously bothering her, and the only way is to talk it out with Natsu. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Natsu sincerely. "Natsu, why did you fight Sting today?" asked Lucy quietly. Natsu balled up his fists just by hearing Sting's name. "Can I ask something first?" began Natsu. "Sure," replied Lucy. "Why did you break your promise and spend time with him?" he said. There was a moment of silence while Lucy tried to think of the best way to explain things. "Tell me, " said Natsu impatiently. "I can't Natsu," sighed Lucy. The pained expression on Natsu's face stabbed Lucy's heart. His eyes were watery, and he quickly looked away to avoid having Lucy seeing his waterfall of tears. "I thought you trusted me Luce," he choked. A sob escaped his mouth, followed by a series more until Natsu was crying. "Lucy, if you only could understand how I feel and why this is so painful," Natsu cried. "Natsu.." she said, reaching out to comfort him. Smack! Lucy's hand stung where Natsu had swiped viciously, leaving behind a red mark. "Natsu!" Lucy chased after him, but it was only in vain. Soon, he was lost in the cover of night. Just seeing Natsu being hurt by her killed Lucy. Her heart feels like it's been shredded. "Natsu…" She collapsed on the pavement and broke down in tears.


End file.
